Hit Me Up
by Lily Story
Summary: Hiccup accidentally texts the wrong number one afternoon. The girl on the other line seems to be the girl he's been looking for his whole life.


_**A/N: Yes. That's correct. I'M writing a rated M story. I hope it turns out good. Ah. This first chapter has the usual sex talk a bit, but nothing too rated M. Later chapters though, yes.  
Also, Bi Heather is life. I love the thought so much of Heather being bisexual and being in love with Astrid AND Hiccup. That will make this fun.**_

 _ **Bold text is Hiccup. Everything else is everyone else, haha.**_

 _ **Hit Me Up**_

 _ **Summary: Hiccup accidentally texts the wrong number one afternoon. The girl on the other line seems to be the girl he's been looking for his whole life.**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **[12:55 PM] You want to grab some coffee before class?**_

 _[1:08 PM] Sorry dude. I think you've got the wrong number._

 _ **[1:10 PM] I put the number in wrong. I apologize. Have a good day.**_

Texting the wrong number wasn't the way he was expecting his afternoon to go. At least the guy – or girl – was nice about it and didn't flip their shit over a stranger asking them to grab some coffee. It could have been worse. He shook his head, putting the _real_ number that he _meant_ to text into the box and sending the text to Heather.

 _[1:20 PM] Yeah. Meet you at the cafe in twenty._

Good. He put the _right_ number in that time.

He grabbed his school books and his bag, shoving his phone in his pocket before patting his cat on the head and walking out the door.

Heather was a girl he had in one of his classes. She gave him her number a week ago, but he never had any use for it. She had his and rarely texted him. He hadn't wanted to ever really text her, but Camicazi had gone MIA on him and he wanted something to do before class. Heather had told him that she was down to hang out anytime he wanted, so.. Here he goes.

Heather isn't _that_ bad.

He made it to the cafe and took a seat to wait for Heather. He pulled his phone out, tilting his head when the number he texted had sent him another text. He figured the last one would have been the _last_ one and he would never hear from them again.

 _[1:32 PM]So, you're obviously some suave manly man that texts random numbers asking random chicks out for coffee.. Can I get some advice from you?_

Hiccup snorted, make a note that this stranger _is_ a girl. Thank gods he didn't ask some random dude out for coffee. He shook his head, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

 _ **[1:35 PM] I wouldn't call myself a manly man.. it was an honest mistake, milady. I can do my best with advice.**_

Was calling a stranger milady weird? Eh, she doesn't know him. Who cares. He checked his phone time and sighed, he still had time to wait until Heather showed him.. Weren't girls suppose to show up early or something? He's never been on a real date before. Wait.. This isn't a date. Definitely not a date.

Camicazi would kill him.

Camicazi Boyd. She's been his girlfriend since their junior year of high school. They were currently freshman in College. They decided to go to the same college, different majors of course. But she had been acting weird lately and completely avoiding and ignoring him. He had his suspicious, but he wants to talk about it before he confirms anything

His phone buzzed on the table and he looked at it, completely glad that she disregarded him calling her milady.

 _[1:40 PM] Let's say you have a huge crush on a good friend but he only thinks of you as someone to have sex with. Not that it's bad sex, per se. It's a friends with benefits type thing, you know? But somewhere in the mix you caught FEELINGS. What would you do?_

Hiccup read and re-read the message multiple times. This stranger was asking him for advice on a friends with benefits situation? He's never been in that situation. It took him two years just to get Camicazi. How was he suppose to help this stranger?

 _ **[1:43 PM] Well, stranger, you're already having sex so I can't exactly tell you to seduce him. You're also asking a guy who has been in a relationship for two years, and that took two years for me to just get the girl. The most I have to say is… just tell him.**_

Hiccup looked up at the door when the bell rang and smiled when Heather walked in. He looked back down at the message before continuing..

 _ **[1:43 PM] You're also talking to the guy whose girlfriend has been MIA and he's currently out with another girl for coffee. You tell me what to do here.**_

He slid his phone in to his pocket, waving Heather over. He can't believe he's being that guy and going behind his girlfriend's back to see another girl. Not that he's cheating. He would never. But when you're girlfriend is ignoring you.. What else are you suppose to do?

"What brought this coffee on? I figured Camicazi would prevent you from seeing anyone."

Hiccup waved his hand around, shaking his head and smiling. He ignored the buzz in his pocket "She's… She's off doing her own thing. Plus, I'm allowed to have friends, right?"

Heather nodded, motioning to the counter "You gonna get anything? You can't ask to grab coffee and then not order something."

He laughed, standing and walking towards the counter with her "I wasn't planning on ordering anything at all until you got here. I'm not much of a coffee drinker."

Heather scoffed, crossing her arms "Then why would you ask someone to go for coffee?"

"It's the most common place to go. Coffee. Starbucks or something like that."

"This isn't starbucks. Dates are usually -"

"This isn't a date, Heather."

Heather only rolled her eyes, turning to the cashier and ordering her drink. Hiccup frowned. Did Heather think this was a date? That's definitely not okay. Hiccup stepped up to the counter and ordered before pulling his phone out of his pocket to read the message from the stranger.

Maybe texting her was a good thing. A stranger to talk to about things and not get completely horribly judged for it? He could work with that.

 _[1:57 PM] I can't just come out and say it, that's insane. You're advice sucks, dude. Don't tell me you're one of those assholes who is going to cheat just because your girlfriend is ignoring you. That's harsh, even for you stranger. I could come kick your ass._

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

 _ **[2:03 PM] I'm not cheating. I was asking a FRIEND to grab some coffee. She just happens to be a girl that my girlfriend hates. Please don't kick my ass** _

"Who are you texting?"

Heather smiled and grabbed her coffee from the worker and waiting for Hiccup to answer and get his drink. He shrugged "I texted a wrong number this morning by accident. She asked for advice on something and I just went along with it."

"Romantic." Heather snorted, taking a sip of her drink and heading back to the table, right behind her "Is she cute?"

"I don't.. I don't know, Heather." Hiccup said in between laughs. He shook his head "I've just kind of been texting her. I don't want to sound like a thirty year old stalker and ask for her picture."

"Do it. Is she even our age?"

"Heather!"

His phone buzzed again. He looked down at it, and he could swear the girl he's talking to is in the same cafe as him and Heather, listening to their conversation.

 _[2:10 PM] I don't want to sound creepy, but I need to know how old you are if I'm going to be asking you for advice._

"We're in luck. She just asked _my_ age. Let's hope she isn't fifty or something asking for sex advice."

"Oh my God." Heather threw her head back, laughing "Sex advice. That's interesting. I hope she's cute so you can -"

"Stop right there. I have a girlfriend."

 _ **[2:13 PM] Twenty. You?**_

"I just… Something feels weird about this. Like.. like I was _suppose -"_

Heather sighed, leaning an elbow on the table. Hiccup Haddock. Ever the romantic. He would think something was _destined_ to happen with this stranger "Hiccup, don't think like that. She's probably some old cougar."

"She's definitely not a cougar."

 _[2:15 PM] Nineteen. Are you in school?_

"Because she's a year younger than me." Hiccup sighed, setting his phone on the table. This is turning out to be a weird day. Getting to know a stranger. Having coffee with Heather. Camicazi STILL being MIA. He sighed, bringing his hands up to cover his face.

Heather rolled her eyes, reaching across the table to grab his phone. He didn't seem to notice so she typed out a message. Hiccup may not want to know about her looks, but _she_ does.

 _ **[2:19 PM] This is his friend. I need to know. Are you attractive? Describe yourself. We can all be friends, stranger.**_

Heather slid his phone back over to him as he uncovered his face. He needs to text Camicazi. That's what he needs to do. He needs to talk to her. To find out why she's been acting so weird. He thinks he knows, but he has to confirm it. Or, for his sake, hopefully deny it. He grabbed his phone, ignoring the strangers conversation and sending a text to his girlfriend.

 _ **[2:20 PM] Cami. We need to talk.**_

"So, Camicazi is obviously avoiding you." Hiccup shot her a glare "What are you going to do? Dump her?"

Hiccup shrugged. He's never thought about ending his ad Cami's relationship before. She's not his first girlfriend, but she is his longest. They've had _many_ first together that he can't just forget about. He loves her, and he's hoping she still feels the same.

When his phone buzzed, he was half hoping to see Cami's name, but it was just the stranger. He frowned, eyebrows knitting together in confusion at the message.

 _[2:24 PM] Uh… I'm blonde. Blue eyes.. Athletic I guess? To make this easier, do you have a snapchat or something?_

"Heather, what did you do?"

"What?"

Hiccup slid the phone to her and Heather smiled "You have one! I've seen you snapchatting Cami in class. Give it to her!"

"Heather -"

"Hiccup I swear if you don't I will. She sounds cute!"

Hiccup frowned again "I have a _girlfriend._ "

"Fine. I'll give it to her."

He laughed, crossing his arms and leaning back "HA. You don't know mine."

Heather waved his phone around and smiled "I have your phone. Where I can easily look at your snapchat name." Hiccup cursed under his breath, letting out a dramatic sigh.

What if the girl is pretty? He already texted her by accident, and now they're _getting to know each other_ in a weird kind of way. She's a year younger than him, and she just _sounds_ like someone he could start to like. She sounds like.. Well.. Camicazi. The blonde. Blue eyes. Athletic. The definitely describes his girlfriend.. Maybe in some twisted and messed up way his girlfriend got a new number and he just happened to find it.

That's not very likely, though.

 _ **[2:29 PM] hiccuphorrendous add me.**_

"Your name is a joke."

Hiccup gave her an unamused look "Thanks."

 _[2:30 PM] You're lying to me._

 _[2:30 PM] Oh my God, you weren't lying to me!_

"Even she thought you were lying. Get ready to see her."

Hiccup snatched his phone from her, shoving it in his pocket and standing "It's time to get to class, Heather. Let's go."

He ignored the buzz going on in his pocket. He was nervous to see her. What if she was lying about her age? What if she's actually some pedo or cougar like Heather had said? But what if? What if she's.. She's gotta be something else. He stuck his hands in his pocket as they walked. He debated on pulling his phone out and checking, but he'll wait until he's in class… Even if one of the text is from Cami.

The two made it to class and took their seats. Hiccup finally found the nerve to pull his phone out. Three text from Cami, one from strange girl, and a snapchat from strange girl. Which should he do first? He shook his head at himself. What kind of question was that? Obviously check the messages from his girlfriend first.

 _[2:55 PM] What about?_

 _[2:57 PM] You can't just say something like that and then ignore me, Hiccup. What about?_

 _[3:00 PM] Are you breaking up with me?_

 _ **[3:10 PM] Just come by my place after class. We have a lot to talk about.**_

He finally managed to get an answer or three. Close enough. They aren't even answers he wanted, but.. That's good so far. He can't believe that she won't answer his good morning text but that. Is she really worried that he'll break up with her? She's the one avoiding him!

He hit strange girls messages.

 _[2:45 PM] I hope my face didn't scare you off too bad… Haha, I thought I was pretty._

Hiccup left the message, going to snapchat. His finger hovered over the snap he had from her. Heather looked over his shoulder, a smile on her face "Is that her? Open it!"

"I'm trying to find the nerve to." he laughed, tapping his free hand against his desk "Okay."

He clicked the snap, preparing himself for the worst. His breath caught in his throat. His heart beat sped up. This is unbelievable. The girl is gorgeous. She has to be the most beautiful girl he's ever laid his eyes on. Guilt struck then. Camicazi. Girlfriend. But.. This girl.

" _Wow._ She's not what I was expecting."

"I know."

Heather gently punched his shoulder "I think you two should meet up for coffee."

Hiccup snorted, going back to her message. What does he say? She is pretty. _Beautiful_. But he has a girlfriend. She knows he has a girlfriend. Would she take offense if he told her she was beautiful? What girl takes offense to that?

 _ **[3:15 PM] Sorry, I was going to class. You're beautiful.**_

He wants to take Heather's advice. A part of him _wants_ to meet up with this girl. To actually _meet_ her. Obviously she lives in California, so it shouldn't be hard. She has the same area code as him and Heather. She has to be near by.

 _ **[3:16 PM] This is sudden and I hope not creepy, but do you want to meet up for coffee at Espresso Cileo?**_

He turned to Heather to tell her that he did it. He asked the girl for coffee. Even though he isn't a coffee drinker. Heather said she was _proud._ He feels horrible, if he's being honest. He shouldn't be doing this behind Cami's back, but.. they might not even be together much longer.

 _[3:17 PM] Public place. Good idea. Yeah, I'm down. How about tomorrow at five if you aren't busy? My name is Astrid, by the way._


End file.
